Harry Potter: Dark Side
by Dunkel-Elfe
Summary: Vorgeschichte zu HP-Kind des Untergangs! Teil 2 da!
1. Teil 1

Harry Potter - Dark Side

Autor: Dunkel-Elfe

E-Mail:

Beta-Leserin: siane

Teil: 1

Pairing: Seraphin x Luzifer x Seth

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: Dies ist sozusagen die Vor-Vor Geschichte zu "HP - Kind des  
Untergangs"! Sie wurde von vielen gefordert und weil ich einen hang zum  
kompliziert werden hab, hab ich sie geschrieben  
Sie ist auch zum besseren Verständnis gedacht.

Dazu kommt: Ich habe nicht viel Ahnung was die Hierarchie der Engel und Dämonen  
angeht, deshalb schreib ich es so, wie ich es haben will!

Zu diesem Teil, wird es noch einen zweiten geben!

Lets go....

Dark Side

Teil 1

Luzifer, der Herr der Dämonen und Teufel, lief aufgeregt in seinem Thronsaal auf  
und ab. Er schimpfte, fluchte und fuchtelte mit den Armen in der Luft.

Sein Thronsaal war schlicht gehalten, pechschwarz und in der Mitte des Saales  
prangte der Thron.  
Er selber trug ebenfalls schwarz, seine pechschwarzen Haare trug er lang. Und  
seine Augen hatten einen tiefen Gold Schimmer.  
Aus seinem Rücken ragten riesige schwarze Schwingen.

Draußen hörte man Schreie. Magie wurde ausgestoßen und etliche starben.  
Es herrschte Krieg. Der Krieg zwischen Himmel und Hölle. Zwischen Engeln und  
Dämonen.

Luzifer selbst, wusste gar nicht, warum die Engel angriffen. Gut, er hasste sie,  
aber hatte keinen Krieg herausgefordert.

Das große Tor wurde aufgestoßen. Luzifer wollte schon zu einer Predigt ansetzen,  
warum man ihn jetzt störe, doch hielt er inne.

Im Tor stand ein blutüberströmter Engel. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen, an vielen  
stellen war sie blutrot.  
Der Engel hielt seinen rechten Arm, an dem Blut hinunter floss, zu einer Pfütze  
tropfte am Boden.  
Er stand etwas gebeugt. Hatte ein paar Kratzer im Gesicht. Doch seine  
Smaragdgrünen Augen leuchteten leicht.  
Seine schwarzen Haare waren zerzaust, standen in alle Richtungen ab. Sie klebten  
im Schweiß überströmten Gesicht.  
Der Engel lächelte leicht, als er den Fürsten der Teufel und der Dämonen sah.

"Seraphin!" Luzifer klang besorgt, als er zu dem Engel lief, der ihm direkt in  
die Arme fiel.  
Luzifer strich ihm sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, lächelte schwach.  
Seraphin atmete abgehackt, verlor mehr und mehr den Glanz in den Augen.  
Dann hob er leicht und zittrig seine Hand und berührte sanft die Wange  
Luzifers.

"das ich dich noch einmal sehen darf, Geliebter...!" hauchte der Engel.  
Der Dämonenfürst riss die Augen auf. Sein Engel starb? Niemals!

In Gedanken rief er Seth, ihrer beider Geliebter.  
Es war nicht ungewöhnlich eine Dreiecks Beziehung zu führen, es war normal.  
Jedenfalls in der Hölle.

Luzifer hielt Seraphin sanft im Arm, wartete.

Seraphin war Gottes höchster Engel. Und es war nur Zufall gewesen, das er,  
Luzifer, und seine rechte Hand Seth, ihn kennen lernten.

Flashback

Luzifer und Seth waren zu Verhandlungen zum "Gate" gekommen. Gott wollte  
frieden. Ihnen war es Recht, konnten sie doch weiterhin die Menschen quälen.  
Mussten nur die Engel in ruhe lassen.  
Das "Gate" war an ein Ort, der unparteiisch war. An diesem Ort waren alle  
gleich. Engel und Dämonen.

Als die beiden dort erschienen, stand in atemberaubend schöner Engel vor ihnen.  
Seine smaragdgrünen Augen schienen sie anzulächeln. Luzifer und Seth verliebten  
sich sofort in ihn, obwohl dies verboten war.  
Das war das oberste Gesetz, keine Beziehungen oder Affären zwieschen Engeln und  
Dämonen!

Dann erschien Gott wie aus dem Nichts. Betrachtete den Engel stolz und wandte  
sich dann den beiden Dämonen zu.  
"Ich hoffe ihr seid einverstanden mit dem Vertrag?!" sagte er in einer hohen  
schönen Stimme.  
"Das sind wir!" sagte der Fürst und reichte ihm eine kleine helle Kugel.  
Gott nahm sie und die Kugel leuchtete auf, verschwand dann aber.  
"Der Vertrag ist nun gültig!" sprach Gott. Dann drehte er sich zu dem Engel, der  
noch nichts gesagt hatte. Er redete in einer fremden Sprache mit ihm und der  
Engel nickte mehrmals.  
Dann verschwand Gott so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Der Engel spannte seine Flügel aus, ein helles Licht umgab ihn und einige Federn  
die sich lösten, flogen sacht zu Boden. Er seufzte kurz.  
Dann ging er auf die beiden Dämonen zu, streckte ihnen seine Hand entgegen und  
sagte:" Ich bin Seraphin, Gottes höchster Engel!"  
Luzifer nahm seine Hand, keuchte aber leicht als er Seraphins Macht spürte.  
Dieser Engel war mächtig, sehr mächtig.

"Ich bin Luzifer, Herr der Dämonen! Und das neben mir ist Seth, meine rechte  
Hand!" sagte er freundlich.  
Seth nickte dem Engel nur zu.

Später saßen sie unter den Bäumen, die am "Gate" wuchsen und unterhielten sich.  
Der Engel wollte viel über die Hölle wissen. Auch erzählte er, wie der Himmel  
war. Sie verstanden sich, und verabredeten sich ab diesem Zeitpunkt häufiger.  
Gott bekam dies mit.  
Er raste. Denn trotz des Friedens hasste er die Dämonen. Und jetzt, schienen sie  
Seraphin auf ihre Seite zulocken. Doch das würde er niemals zulassen!  
Seraphin gehörte ihm, Gott!!

Seraphin verliebte sich in die Beiden.  
Durch die Treffen am "Gate" geschah es.

Und dann, war der Zeitpunkt des ersten Kusses gekommen.  
Luzifer und Seth rivalisierten nicht, sie verliebten sich sogar gegenseitig  
ineinander.  
Auch wenn es verboten war, führten sie ab diesem Zeitpunkt eine Beziehung.

Luzifer gab Seraphin irgendwann einen "Schlüssel", um sicher in die Hölle zu  
gelangen. Gott hatte hier keinen Einfluss.  
Der Engel blühte in dieser Beziehung noch mehr auf, hatte hier in der Hölle mehr  
Freiheiten als im Himmel.  
Er gab sich den beiden Teufeln hin, schenkte ihnen seine Liebe.

Trotzdem war der Sex für die Drei immer noch etwas besonderes.

Flashback end

Der Fürst lächelte wehmütig. Er wünschte sich diese Zeit so sehr zurück.  
Er hielt Seraphins Hand.  
An des Engels linker Hand saß ein schlichter silberner Ring. Luzifer und Seth  
trugen denselben.  
Sie hatten sich vor einer Woche Magisch nach altem dämonischen Brauch gebunden.  
Seraphin wollte nicht mehr im Himmel leben. Er wollte bei ihnen in der Hölle  
leben, weit weg von Gott und seinen Eifersuchtsszenen. Wenn er nur jemanden  
ansah.  
Denn die hatte Seraphin mitbekommen. Auch wenn Gott sie vor ihm verbarg.  
Deshalb wollten die beiden Dämonen ihn dort weghaben, wer weiß wozu Gott fähig  
ist?!

Endlich hörte der Fürst schnelle Schritte. Und dann stand Seth im Tor, starrte  
geschockt auf seine Partner.

Seth war kein gewöhnlicher Dämon.  
Er war fast genauso stark Mächtig wie Luzifer selbst. Des Teufels rechte Hand,  
hatte blonde Haare, die er stets kurz trug.  
Er war schlank gebaut und sein Gesicht wirkte leicht aristokratisch. Doch aus  
diesem leuchteten lebendige silberblaue Augen.  
Augen, die soviel preisgaben, einen bis auf seine Seele blicken lassen konnte.  
Wenn man Seth kannte, aber nur dann.  
Es war sehr ungewöhnlich für einen Dämon, besonders sein Aussehen.  
Es gingen sogar Gerüchte in der Hölle um, Seth sei ein Gefallener Engel.

Seth atmete schwer und schnell. Er war sofort hierher geeilt, hatte das  
Schlachtfeld verlassen, als er den verzweifelten Mentalen Ruf gehört hatte.

Der Anblick der Beiden, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Seraphin war schwer verletzt  
und er konnte kaum noch des Engels Lebensmagie spüren.  
Luzifer hielt ihn sanft im Arm, war dadurch aber blutverschmiert.

Seth eilte zu ihnen, glitt bei Seraphins anderer Seite auf die Knie und sah im  
in die Augen.  
"Mein Engel... ." murmelte er, als er diesem einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte.

Doch Seraphins Augen wurden immer stumpfer und sein Atem ging langsamer.  
"Wer war das?" wollte Luzifer leise wissen.

"ER! Er hat alles rausbekommen, ist ausgerastet und hat mich verbannt." Röchelte  
der Engel.  
"Das wird ER büßen!" donnerte Seth.

"Ich liebe euch!" hauchte Seraphin noch, lächelte beide kurz an.  
Dann sackte er zusammen.

In diesem Moment schworen Seth und Luzifer Rache!  
Sie würden sich an IHM rächen...

Der Krieg zwischen Engeln und Dämonen verlief nach dem Eingreifen Seths und  
Luzifers noch brutaler und blutiger.  
Die beiden starben aber im Kampf mit Gott. Jedoch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
Die Ringe an sich Gedrückt.

Am Rande des Schlachtfeldes stand eine Person. Eingehüllt in einer schwarzen  
Robe und einem riesigen Sichelstab in der Hand.  
Man konnte ein lächeln erkennen.

"Ihr Drei bekommt eine zweite Change! Nutzt sie und befreit die Welt von IHM!"  
sagte eine Frauenstimme sanft.  
Dann sprach sie einen mächtigen Fluch aus und die toten Körper von Seraphin,  
Luzifer und Seth lösten sich auf. Schwebten als kleine Lichtkugeln umher. Fanden  
sich und umkreisten einander.

Flogen dann in die Menschenwelt, um sich Drei geeignete mächtige Körper zu  
suchen. In denen sie wiedergeboren werden konnten.

Ende Teil 1

Tbc?

Music: Pirates of the Caribian - Soundtrack

So, ich noch ma  
Ich bin hier absichtlich nicht ins Detail gegangen! Genaueres wird noch in  
Rückblicken in "HP - Kind..." geklärt!

Der zweite Teil kommt noch. Ist in Arbeit!

So, genug gelabert  
Dunkel-Elfe

Kommis?


	2. Teil 2

Harry Potter - Dark Side

Teil 2

Autor: Dunkel-Elfe

E-Mail: siane

Teil: 2

Pairing: Tom x Draco x Harry (aber erst später!)

Rating: R, wegen rape

Disclaimer: Dies ist sozusagen die Vorgeschichte zu "HP - Kind des Untergangs"!

Sie wurde von vielen gefordert und weil ich einen hang zum kompliziert werden

hab, hab ich sie geschrieben

Sie ist auch zum besseren Verständnis gedacht.

Vielen, vielen Dank an all meine Kommi Schreiber!

Das dieser Teil jetzt schon erscheint, habt ihr meiner Beta-Maus siane zu

verdanken, die mir geholfen hat, an einer Stelle weiter zu kommen!

Und wie immer gilt: Falls ihr Fragen habt, schickt mir 'ne Mail! Denn im Kommi

beantworte ich diese erst im nächsten Kapitel! Oder vielleicht gar nicht, da

ich, wie oben gesagt, nur selten am PC bin.

Lets go...

xxxxxxxx

Ein paar tausend Jahre später...

Er stand vor den Toren der Manor.

Der Wind, zerrte an seiner Robe und er fröstelte leicht. Der Winter war dieses

Jahr schon im Oktober hereingebrochen. Viel zu früh.

Ein Energiestoß riss das Tor entzwei und er trat ein.

Vorbei an Ländereien und Wesen, die er noch nie gesehen hatte, ging er Richtung

der Manor.

Die Manor war riesig, fast doppelt so groß wie Hogwarts. Er schnaubte

verächtlich. Dort würde er nie wieder hin gehen.

Sie hatten ihn hintergangen. Alle!

Er hatte den Alten belauscht, war schockiert was dieser seinem Orden erzählte.

Sein Leben war eine Lüge. Nur eine Lüge!

Jetzt ging er dorthin, wo er glaubte, das sie ihn nicht belogen!

Nun stand er vor der Tür der großen Manor. Er stieß sie auf und trat ein. Die

Halle war ganz in schwarz, silber und grün gehalten.

Unter der Kapuze konnte er sehen das Oberhalb der Halle ein Wappen prangte.

Das Wappen der Slytherins!

Dann blickte er sich noch etwas um, erkannte dann eine ebenfalls große Tür. Nur

war diese pechschwarz.

Er schritt auf sie zu. Spürte er doch seinen Feind dahinter. Na ja, Ex-Feind,

dachte er leicht schmunzelnd.

Ein weiterer Energiestoß und die Tür knallte aus den Angeln. Es war schon

praktisch, wenn man einige Blockaden gebrochen hatte!

Sämtliche Todesser in der Halle starrten ihn geschockt an. Einige Wellen seiner

Macht lies er noch durch die Halle gleiten.

Er genoss es, ihre Blicke zu sehen, in denen Panik geschrieben stand.

"Ich will zu Voldemort!" donnerte er. Einige zuckten bei diesem eisigen Tonfall

zusammen. Machten ihm dann den Weg frei und er hatte freie Sicht auf IHN.

Ganz vorne, in schwarzer Robe, stand ER. Voldemort!

"Wer sind sie?" wurde er von dem Lord zischend gefragt. Dem Dunklen kam diese

Energie bekannt vor.

Und noch jemand spürte diese Kraft, sie kam auch ihm bekannt vor. Doch das

konnte doch nicht sein!

Er ging langsam auf Voldemort zu, durch die Reihen der Todesser. Seine Kapuze

war noch immer tief in sein Gesicht gezogen.

Einige erkannte er, bei anderen war er überrascht sie hier zu sehen.

"Das du dir DAS nicht denken kannst... Tom!" sagte er gelassen. Er stand nun vor

ihm, hob langsam seine Hand.

Und schon zog er langsam seine Kapuze vom Kopf. Zum Vorschein kamen schwarze,

strubbelige Haare die in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden.

Grüne, leuchtende Augen fixierten Tom.

Viele Todesser zogen scharf die Luft ein. Sie fingen an zu tuscheln. Man hörte

nur allzu deutlich immer wieder "Harry Potter" heraus.

Ein paar wenige waren wie erstarrt. Sie hätten Harry hier niemals vermutet.

Einem, kamen sofort die Tränen, er war kurz davor zu Harry zurennen.

"Harry Potter!" sagte der Dunkle, und erwiderte den Blick.

"Wie du siehst!" kicherte Harry. Tom sah fast ulkig aus, ihm entgleisten immer

noch die Gesichtszüge.

"Du weißt schon, das ich dich jetzt töten könnte?" fragte er den Jungen vor

sich.

"Das ist mir bewusst!" entgegnete Harry "Doch ich glaube kaum, das du es nach

meiner Bitte noch tun wirst, Tom!"

Tom hob eine seiner Augenbrauen, schaute Harry an, überlegte.

"Du hast eine Bitte?" fragte er deshalb noch einmal nach. Er traute dem ganzen

nicht. Sein Innererkreis stand hinter ihnen. Und er konnte viele ratlose

Gesichter sehen.

"Genau! Ich möchte mit dir reden! Deine Sicht der Dinge hören!" Harry stand

noch immer vor Tom.

Dieser konnte in den grünen Augen lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Und er las,

das Harry die Wahrheit sprach.

"In Ordnung. Ich hatte es dir ja Jahrelang angeboten! Aber eine Frage: Woher der

Sinneswandel?"

"Ich habe Dumbie bei einem Gespräch belauscht, es gefiel mir nicht sonderlich,

was der Alte von sich gab!"

Tom nickte. Er würde Harry viel erklären müssen.

Besonders was eine bestimmte Person anging...

Doch genau diese Person konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Stürmte aus dem Kreis.

"HARRY!" rief er.

Harry drehte sich überrascht um, er erkannte die Stimme!

Über mehr konnte er nicht mehr nachdenken. Wurde er doch in eine warme Umarmung

gefangen genommen.

Der Fremde hielt ihn sanft fest, verstärkte die Umarmung noch etwas.

Harry sog leicht den Geruch der Person in seine Nase. Riss die Augen auf, kannte

er diesen Geruch doch. Er war so vertraut...

Dann brach er in Tränen aus, schmiegte sich an die Person. Legte sein Gesicht in

dessen Halsbeuge. Weinte, hatte aber ein lächeln im Gesicht. Er weinte vor

Freunde.

"Ich hab dich so vermisst..." murmelte er. Vergrub sich noch mehr in der

Umarmung, wollte diese Person nicht loslassen.

"Ich dich auch, Kleiner!" sagte die Person mit sanfter, dunkler Stimme.

"Siri... ich hab dich lieb. Geh nie wieder weg!" bat Harry.

"Ich hab dich auch lieb Harry. Ich verlass dich nie wieder!" bekräftigte

Sirius.

Endlich hatte er sein Patenkind wieder! Er war fast wahnsinnig geworden, als er

ihn nicht sehen durfte.

Besonders Harrys Worte berührten ihn.

Er war für Harry ein Vaterersatz geworden, nur bei ihm zeigte Harry wie er

wirklich war. Sensibel, zerbrechlich...

Nicht so wie er immer tat. Harry beherrschte seine Maske bald besser als die

Malfoys.

Plötzlich berührte ihn eine warme Hand an der Schulter. Er hob leicht den Kopf

und sah Severus Snape, Tränkemeister Hogwarts, vor sich.

Dieser sah ihn warm an. Lächelte.

"Lass ihn los Siri, du erstickst ihn noch!" sagte er ein wenig belustigt. Aber

er konnte Sirius verstehen. Er würde genauso reagieren, wenn er Draco lange

nicht gesehen hätte.

Sirius ließ Harry murrend los, blickte ihm in die strahlenden Augen.

Es war nun ein halbes Jahr her, das sie seinen Tod inszeniert hatten. Es war ihm

schwer gefallen, er wollte sein Patenkind nicht leiden lassen.

Aber er hatte Angst Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen. Angst, das dieser ihn danach

hasste. Wenn er ihm erzählen würde, das er schon Jahre mit Tom befreundet, sogar

in dessen Innerenkreis war.

Harry war glücklich. Er hatte seinen Paten so vermisst, trauerte sogar noch

lange. Wenn er es zugab, hatte er sogar noch bis vor ein paar Minuten getrauert.

Doch das war vorbei.

Aber er hatte Fragen, eine menge sogar.

Er blickte zu Tom, der das Schauspiel stumm betrachtet hatte.

"Können wir jetzt reden? Ich hätte da auch noch einige Fragen!" wandte sich der

schwarzhaarige an den Lord.

Dieser schreckte aus seinen Gedanken.

"Natürlich, folge mir!" sagte er zu Harry. An Sirius gewandt sagte er noch:" Du

kannst auch gern mitkommen Sirius! Ich denke, er hat auch Fragen an dich!"

Sirius nickte, nahm Harrys Hand und folgte Tom aus der Halle in einen anderen

Raum.

In der Halle wurde wieder Gemurmel laut.

Severus beruhigte sie alle, schickte die meisten nach Hause. Nur ein paar

blieben. Sie wollten Harry noch sehen.

Tom setzte sich in einen Sessel nahe am Kamin, Sirius und Harry taten es ihm

gleich.

"Was willst du wissen, Harry?" fragte Tom noch einmal.

"Alles! Von Anfang an!" er seufzte kurz. "Ich will die Wahrheit hören!"

Tom blickte ihn an, jetzt war es also soweit?

Hoffentlich verstand der Junge alles...

"Alles fing vor ungefähr 16 Jahren an.

Dein Vater hatte gerade seinen Abschluss gemacht und lernte einen jungen Mann

namens Alex kennen.

Die Beiden verliebten sich, heirateten heimlich. Weil Dumbledore Homosexuelle

hasste. Zum schein wohnte Lily noch bei ihnen.

Es ging alles glatt, bis James schwanger wurde. Es gab Probleme in der

Schwangerschaft und James ging es in dieser Zeit sehr schlecht.

Alex bat mich um rat. Er war schon seit seiner Schulzeit, einer meiner engsten

Vertrauten gewesen und ich half ihm.

James ging es besser. Und die Geburt verlief normal.

James bekam einen gesunden Jungen. Dich Harry!

Alex und James waren glücklich, hatten sie doch endlich eine Familie.

Doch kaum zwei Monate nach deiner Geburt, erschien eine in schwarze Roben

getauchte Frau. Ihren Sichelstab hielt sie fest umklammert.

Sie erzählte uns, das du etwas besonderes wärst und wir dich beschützen müssten.

Das du dein Schicksal erfüllen müsstest.

Wir verstanden das alles nicht so ganz, tun es bis heute nicht, doch sie sagte,

es käme die Zeit, an der wir verstehen würden.

Dumbledore bekam dann doch alles heraus. Tötete Lily, danach James. Alex wollte

dich beschützen, rief Mental nach mir. Doch der Alte war schneller als ich und

tötete Alex ebenfalls. Und als ich dich mitnehmen wollte, verfluchte er mich mit

einem mächtigen Fluch. Ich floh, musste dich zurücklassen.

Deine Narbe hast du nicht von mir, die ist von Dumbledore, um dich zu bewachen,

zu benutzen, wenn es ihm gerade passt.

Ich habe immer versucht, mit dir zu reden. Doch der Alte hatte dich schon zu

sehr in seinen Fängen."

Damit endete Tom. Er sah Harry abwartend an.

"Ich glaube dir!" antwortete Harry. Tom war überrascht.

"Einfach so?" fragte er.

"Nein! Der Alte hat die gleiche Geschichte dem Orden erzählt!" Harry erhob sich

und ging auf Tom zu. Der zog nur seine Augenbrauen an.

"Ich möchte mich dir anschließen!" sagte Harry fest. Und hielt Tom seinen linken

Arm hin. Der Lord stand ebenfalls auf, nahm den Arm und senkte ihn wieder. Er

schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du bekommst kein Mal Harry! Personen in meinem Inneren Kreis, besitzen keinen!"

"Das heißt...?"

"Ja, ich nehme dich auf! Und gleich in meinen Inneren Kreis. Ich vertraue dir,

so wie ich deinem Vater vertraut habe! Enttäusche es nicht."

"Niemals! Aber ich habe da noch eine Frage!"

"Stell sie!"

"Weißt du, wer dir treu ist und wer nicht?"

"Das weiß ich!"

"Aber Snape...!"

Jetzt mischte sich auch Sirius in das Gespräch.

"Severus ist treu!"

Harry drehte sich verwundert zu seinem Paten. Seit wann nannte dieser den

mürrischen Tränkemeister beim Vornamen?

"Siri?"

Sirius lächelt leicht verschmitzt. Jetzt musste er ja damit rausrücken, nicht,

das sein Patenkind sie 'in flagranti' erwischte!

"Severus und ich..., wir... wir sind zusammen, Harry." Sirius duckte sich,

wahrscheinlich würde Harry ihn jetzt auseinander nehmen.

"Was? Aber... was... was ist mit Remus?" fragte Harry bestürzt.

Der schwarzhaarige erinnerte sich daran, als Remus Lupin ihm ende des 5.

Schuljahres, vor ungefähr 5 Wochen, gebeichtet hatte, das er mehr empfand als

Freundschaft, für Sirius.

Er wollte Harry damit irgendwie trösten, hatte der schwarzhaarige das Gefühl.

Remus zeigte damit, das er auch trauerte, das Harry nicht allein war.

Und irgendwie half es sogar.

Doch jetzt, schlug er sich die Hand auf den Mund. Remus hatte es ihm im geheimen

gesagt.

Sein Pate allerdings grinste.

Und im selben Moment ging die Tür auf. Remus Lupin kam vertieft in ein Buch

herein. Er registrierte Harry gar nicht. Der Werwolf ging auf Sirius zu, küsste

ihn auf die Wange und nuschelte ein "Hallo, Schatz!".

Dann ging er zum Bücherregal und holte sich noch ein Buch.

Harry war einfach nur sprachlos. Nicht nur, das Remus offensichtlich mit seiner

großen Liebe zusammen ist. Nein, sein Pate schien eine Dreiecksbeziehung zu

führen.

"Sirius! Erklär mir das!" zischte Harry. Siri bedeutete ihm sehr viel, aber das

dieser mit seinem besten Freund spielte, mit dessen Gefühlen, ging zu weit!

Jetzt bemerkte auch Remus, Harrys Anwesenheit.

"Harry!" freute er sich, umarmte den schwarzhaarigen kurz. Er musterte ihn.

"Du siehst gut aus!" strahlte der Werwolf.

Harry starrte ihn nur an.

"Kann...mir das...jemand, bitte...mal erklären?" stotterte er.

Remus lächelte nur sanft.

"Natürlich Harry! Siri, Sev und ich sind zusammen. Wir lieben uns. Und so eine

Dreiecksbeziehung, war die beste Lösung."

Sirius Patensohn nickte. Das verstand er.

xxxxxxxxxx

Eine Woche später, begann die Schule wieder.

Harry war nun der Spion Toms, ließ sich nichts anmerken bei seinen "Freunden"

oder Dumbledore, das er alles wusste.

Toms Todesser wussten bescheid. Nicht, das ihn einige unwissende doch noch

killen wollten!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Harrys saß in der Großen Halle Hogwarts. Seine Freunde erzählten, und erzählten.

Er schaltete nur auf Durchzug, es interessierte ihn eh nicht, mit was sie ihn

voll laberten. Er sah sich lieber die Hut Verteilung der Erstklässler an.

Als Professor McGonagall den Hut wieder mitnehmen wollte, ertönte erneut dessen

Stimme durch die Halle.

"Ich habe jemanden vor 5 Jahren falsch eingeteilt!"

Die Halle verstummte. Jeder wollte wissen, wer es war, den der Hut falsch

eingeteilt hatte.

"Harry Potter!" schrie der Hut.

Seine Freunde wandten sich natürlich gleich zu ihm, texteten ihn voll, warum und

wieso, er nun noch einmal den Hut aufsetzen sollte.

Der Schwarzhaarige erhob sich einfach. Ging zum Hut, begleitet von kleinen

smaragdgrünen Flämmchen.

Er setzte sich auf den Hocker und bevor der Hut über seinen Kopf rutschte, sah

er noch einen lächelnden Draco Malfoy.

/Warum lächelt der denn/ fragte er sich noch, ehe es schwarz wurde.

/Es tut mir leid, das ich dich damals ins falsche Haus eingeteilt habe! Ich habe

nur deine wahren Gene nicht erkannt/

/Schon in Ordnung, ich weiß es ja auch erst seit einer Woche./

/Gut, dann wirst du nun.../

/...in das Haus deiner Partner eingeteilt, Engel du gehst nach.../

"...SLYTHERIN!" brüllte der Hut in die Halle. In dieser war es noch leiser

geworden. Harry sah nur noch einmal zu dem Hut.

'...in das Haus deiner Partner eingeteilt, Engel...' was meinte der alte Hut

damit? Das alles fragte sich Harry, als er zum Slytherin Tisch schlurfte.

Er stand nun vor Draco, der lächeln Platz machte. Harry fragte nicht lange warum

der das tat, setzte sich einfach.

Alle Slytherins lächelten ihm zu, reichten ihm das essen, als Dumledore das

Festessen eröffnet hatte.

Irgendwann jedoch, wurde es ihm zuviel. Er sah einmal in die Runde und seufzte

dann.

"OK., wer seid ihr, und was habt ihr mit den Slytherins gemacht?" fragte er

deshalb. Kurzes Schweigen, und dann brachen sie alle in schallendes Gelächter

aus. Harry verstand erst nicht, lachte dann aber mit.

Alle anderen Haustische starrten nun zu den Sly's, das die lachten, war

unheimlich. Denn sonst war es nur höhnisch, aber jetzt war es ehrlich,

befreiend. Und der Ex-Gryff mitten drin. Es war einfach absurd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 Monate später...

Harry hatte sich in Slytherin gut eingelebt, pflegte aber immer noch die Nähe

seiner "Freunde" und Dumbledore.

Dadurch konnte er als Spion schon so manchen Angriff auf Tom vereiteln. Der

Orden rätselte immer noch, wie die Todesser ihren Angriff wissen konnten.

Er ging gerade durch die Gänge Hogwarts, Richtung Abendessen in der Großen

Halle. Als eine Hand sich brutal auf seinen Mund presste und er in einen

dunklen, engen Gang gezerrt wurde.

Dort drückte ihn ein großer Körper gegen die kalte Wand.

"Endlich hab ich dich!" schnarrte ihm eine vertraute Stimme zu. Er öffnete die

Augen und erkannte Oliver Wood, einen 7-Klässler aus Gryffindor.

"Oliver, was soll der scheiß?" wimmerte Harry durch die Hand auf seinem Mund.

"Du hast dich so lange gegen mich gesträubt, Harry. Jetzt nehme ich mir einfach,

was mir gehört!" grinste der kalt. Fesselte Harry dann mit einem Zauber an die

Wand, sodass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Harry "klebte" nun an der kalten Wand, die Beine leicht gespreizt und die Arme

nach oben gestreckt. Nur sicherheitshalber, wie Oliver meinte.

Olivers Hände glitten nun unter Harrys Pullover, berührten dort die weiche Haut.

Streichelte sie. Harry wimmerte. Er wollte seine Unschuld nicht an den

verlieren, sondern an die beiden Menschen, die er liebte.

Mit einem erneuten Zauber, war Harrys Pullover verschwunden und Oliver hatte

somit freie Bahn auf seine Brust. Er leckte über Harrys Halsbeuge zu seinen

Brustwarzen. Umschmeichelte sie, knabberte an ihnen bis sie sich aufrichteten.

Die andere zwirbelte er zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger, bis diese

ebenfalls hart wurde.

Harrys Körper reagierte auf die ungewohnten Zärtlichkeiten. Doch sein Geist

wehrte sich. Wollte das nicht. Harry liefen schon die Tränen über die Wange.

"Oliver...bitte, hör auf!" wimmerte er, doch dieser lachte nur und verschloss

seinen Mund mit einem ruppigen Kuss.

Und schon nestelte Oliver an des Schwarzhaarigen Hose. Machte den Gürtel auf,

öffnete den Knopf und den Reißverschluss.

Die Hose glitt sofort bis zum Knie. Harry war zu schlank für diese Hose, was ihm

nun zum Verhängnis wurde.

Dann zog Oliver ihm auch noch seine Boxer aus, sah auf Harrys steifes Glied.

"Ich sehe doch, das du es willst, Harry!" raunte er ihm ins Ohr.

Oliver hob Harrys Hüfte an, hielt ihn am Po fest. Nicht das er noch abrutschte,

so Oliver.

Der Slytherin schloss die Augen, wollte nicht sehen, was sein ehemaliger

Teamkamerad mit ihm tat.

In Gedanken sah er die Gesichter der beiden Menschen die er liebte. Wie würden

die wohl reagieren, wenn sie wüssten, das er keine Jungfrau mehr war? Würden sie

ihn hassen?

Gerade als Oliver in Harry eindringen wollte, wurde dieser von ihm weg geflucht.

Ein Stupor hatte ihn erwischt.

Harry rutschte von der Wand, Olivers Zauber wirkte nicht mehr.

Er kauerte jetzt am Boden, weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Die Beine an sich

gezogen, wie eine Kugel saß er da. Seine Augen wurden trüb.

"Gott Harry, geht es dir gut?" fragte eine Stimme, die ihm so vertraut war. Er

drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr, erblickte Draco, der vor ihm hockte. Mit einem

Zauberstab in der Hand.

"Draco..." flüsterte er. Und dieser nahm ihn sanft in den Arm.

Er und Draco waren nach seinem Wechsel nach Slytherin, Freunde geworden. Gute

Freunde. Doch für Harry war Draco mehr als das, er hatte sich in ihn verliebt.

Aber er hatte es nie gesagt, wollte es nie. Wollte er ihn doch nicht durch drei

Wörter verlieren.

"Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, als du nicht zum Essen kamst. Ich hab dich überall

gesucht, Harry." Murmelte ihm Draco ins Ohr.

"Danke, Draco!" sagte Harry erleichtert. Sein Drache, wie er Draco in Gedanken

liebevoll nannte, hatte ihn gerettet.

Draco löste sich leicht von ihm. Strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. Dann

näherte sich Dracos Gesicht vorsichtig dem seinen, und sein Drache legte sanft

seine Lippen auf Harrys.

In Harrys Bauch flogen die Schnatze Achterbahn. Des Blonden Lippen waren so

weich und warm. Und als dieser um Einlass bettelte, gewährte er es ihm. Dracos

Zunge umschmeichelte seine, umspielte sie. Animierte sie zum mitmachen. Harry

ging darauf ein.

Draco dachte er würde wahnsinnig werden. Harry schmeckte atemberaubend. Nach

Vanille und etwas, was ihn berauschte.

Er lockte Harrys Zunge in sein Reich, kämpfte dort um die Vorherrschaft, die er

gewann. Er spielte noch kurz mit ihr, löste dann aber den Kuss.

Auf Harrys Wangen lag ein sanfter rot Schimmer.

"Ich liebe dich, Harry!" hauchte Draco.

Dieser strahlte, umarmte Draco stürmisch. "Ich dich auch, Dray! Aber..."

Draco stutzte.

"Aber..." hakte er. Harry wurde leicht verlegen.

"Ich liebe...noch jemanden. Komisch nicht!" kicherte Harry, um die Situation zu

überspielen. Draco jedoch legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund, Harry

verstummte.

"Nein ist es nicht...mir...geht's nämlich...genauso!" gestand er Harry.

Jetzt lächelten beide, sahen sich an.

"Tom!" platzten sie raus, grinsten dann.

Draco half Harry auf, der zog sich wieder an und beide gingen zurück in den

Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry wollte jetzt nichts mehr essen, der Hunger

war ihm vergangen...

Tbc?

So, das ist nun das Ende vom zweiten Teil. Diesmal sogar länger, als der

erste!

Eigentlich wollte ich keinen Dritten Teil schreiben, doch wird es ihn geben.

Weil ich wahrscheinlich auch Lemon geplant habe. Garantieren tue ich es aber

nicht.

Ich danke euch allen, für die lieben Kommis. Und hoffe, dieser Teil hat euch

auch gefallen!

Dunkel-Elfe


End file.
